Lost Childs
by Eliziane
Summary: Mulder e Scully estão juntos outra vez para ajudarem Booth e Brennan em mais um caso, só que agora, o envolvimento deles é extremamente pessoal.


**Título:** Lost Childs

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Mulder e Scully estão juntos outra vez para ajudarem Booth e Brennan em mais um caso, só que agora, o envolvimento deles é extremamente pessoal.

**Stanley Park, Vancouver**

**Canadá**

A cena do crime era a mesma de centenas nas quais Temperance Brennan teve acesso. A única diferença desta vez, era o pequeno esqueleto enterrado desajeitadamente entre as folhagens.

-A ossada parece em bom estado de conservação apesar de tudo. Menino, caucasiano, idade entre cinco e oito anos aproximadamente. Nenhum sinal evidente de _Causa Mortis_. Nenhuma fratura exposta nem perfuração craniana.

A voz pausada da dra. Brennan ecoava nos ouvidos do agente Booth, de pé ao lado da cova rasa.

Normalmente eles não estariam ali, fora de sua jurisdição desencavando ossos, tão longe de Washington DC. Mas aquele caso pedia especial atenção.

Acreditava-se que um Serial Killer estava atacando crianças especificamente do sexo masculino, em várias cidades ao sul de Vancouver.

Caso corriqueiro para os anais da polícia canadense, se uma das crianças encontradas mortas não fosse filho de um membro do alto escalão do governo americano.

O subsecretário do Departamento de Defesa Nacional, dera queixas do sumiço do garoto chamado Ewan Wood, há seis semanas enquanto participava de um congresso. A notícia do sequestro fora mantida em absoluto sigilo para que a inteligência pudesse averiguar ou mesmo tentar uma negociação com o sequestrador.

Tudo parecia ter sido em vão, porque as roupinhas em farrapos e a descrição que Brennan acabava de fazer, batia com tudo o que havia na ficha que Booth segurava agora.

-Ah, eu preciso de sacos coletores bem depressa porque parece que vai cair uma chuva danada...

Brennan ficou de pé e fez uma careta, demonstrando um pouco de desconforto nas costas. Olhou para o céu cinzento entre os galhos densos das árvores, depois pairou os mesmos olhos no colega que permanecia estático, como que fitando o vazio.

-Booth, você está bem?

-Quê?

-Eu perguntei se você está bem.

-Sim, claro... Desculpe, o que dizia?

-Não importa. Temos apenas que recolher os restos o quanto antes. Se chover muito, podemos perder evidências preciosas.

-Teve gente que perdeu o que era mais precioso, Bones. – retrucou se agachando à borda da cratera aberta pela polícia local.

-Olha... Se este caso mexe com você...

-Fico pensando no Parker. Este garoto tem quase a idade dele. Como deve ter ficado assustado ao ser pego... O que ele sofreu antes de morrer...

-Booth.

-Eu sei, Bones. Você não tem o coração de pedra. Eu sei...!

-Escuta... Por que não vai para o carro e me espera? Eu vou tentar ser rápida, está bem?

Finalmente ele a encarou de frente e deu um sorriso meigo, tocado pela sua sensibilidade.

-Vou telefonar para o Bureou em Washington e pedir que eles agilizem a remoção da ossada o quanto antes. – ele decidiu por fim – Quanto mais cedo tivermos a confirmação da identidade do garoto, melhor.

-Solte-me...! Deixe-me passar!...

Brennan se voltou em sincronismo com ele ouvindo a voz desesperada de uma mulher de meia-idade que tentava passar pelos guardas florestais.

-O senhor é o agente Booth? É o encarregado do caso?

Imediantamente ele se aprumou, trocando um olhar com Brennan antes de fazer um sinal para o guarda soltá-la.

-Senhora, isto é uma cena de crime...

-É o meu filho, não é?

-Como?

-William!... Tenho certeza de que é ele!...

Brennan fez um gesto de ombros para Booth.

-Senhora, no momento não podemos...

-É ele sim! – ela exclamou ao correr para o local da escavação. Colocou a mão na boca, numa tentativa de conter o grito de desespero. – Oh meu Deus!...

-Senhora!... – Booth a amparou por trás antes que caísse. – Tirem-na daqui! Tirem esta mulher daqui agora!

Brennan estava com o cenho franzido. Viu outro homem se aproximar. Ele era o marido da mulher que desmaiara. Pegou-a das mãos do guarda com extremo zelo para levá-la dali urgente.

-Mas o que diabos foi isso? – Booth resmungou contrariado.

-Desculpe, agente Booth – um dos policiais se acercou deles meio afogueado – Eles chegaram gritando... Nos distraimos com o homem e a mulher escapou.

-Quem são eles? – Brennan quis saber curiosa.

-Rachel e Mike Van De Kamp. – respondeu cauteloso – Eles afirmam que aquela ossada pode ser do seu filho; William.

**Academia do FBI**

**Quântico, Virgínia**

-A anatomia humana é a condição essencial para a formação do médico. Fisiológica, patológica, ossea... Seja qual for a área, vocês devem estar familiarizados com cada situação se quiserem realmente prosseguir com os estudos da ciência.

A sala de aula estava repleta de acadêmicos. No quadro negro, um desenho bastante caprichado do corpo humano. Especialidade que Scully soubera aprimorar nos últimos anos como professora.

O sinal sonoro tocou, anunciando o final de mais uma aula.

-Bem, eu os vejo na próxima segunda. Tenham um ótimo final de semana.

Rapidamente as carteiras foram sendo desocupadas e quando todos os alunos saíram, restou um homem de pé perto da porta.

Impecável no seu paletó negro, Fox Mulder sorriu para Scully.

Ela sentiu uma satisfação íntima ao vê-lo, embora soubesse que sua visita nada tinha de pessoal, já que haviam combinado de se encontrarem dali há dois dias.

Tentando permanecer serena, Scully pegou os livros e fichários sobre a mesa. Organizou sua maleta e então ficou de frente para ele.

-Eu sempre detestei aulas de anatomia. – Mulder comentou se aproximando cada vez mais – Mas posso passar a gostar, se você topar em me ensinar em casa...

O sorriso dele era cínico. Voluntariamente se inclinou e ela recebeu saudosa o beijo dele na boca.

-Sentiu minha falta?... – gemeu pegando-a pelos ombros e puxando-a para junto do peito.

Scully se entregou lânguida, retribuindo do jeito como ele mais gostava de sentir. Por trás das lentes dos óculos de grau, ela fitou o rosto bem barbeado dele, procurando decifrar sua expressão. – Já acabou ali? Podemos ir para seu apartamento e...

-Mulder, o que faz aqui?

-O que eu faço aqui? – repetiu dando um riso de choça – Ainda não descobriu que você é a causa da minha fuga alucinada todos os fins de semana? Que o Bureou está tentando descobrir como eu consigo fazer mil quilômetros a cada oito dias de carro para lá e para cá?

-Pare!...

Ainda rindo, ele afagou seu cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Chega de conversa. Vamos para casa...

-Mulder, é sério. O que aconteceu? Por que está aqui hoje, se combinamos...

Pegando-lhe os livros, ele entrelaçou os dedos nos seus e a puxou para a saída. Scully seguiu com ele sem protestar.

Passaram pelo corredor indiferentes aos alunos conhecidos dela. Scully não fazia segredo sobre seu romance com Mulder. Há tempos ela não se preocupava mais com o que os outros iriam pensar.

Ele estava de carro. Abriu a porta para ela, acomodou seus livros no banco de trás, depois foi se sentar ao volante.

Passavam das quatro da tarde. Fazia um sol ameno naquele dia. Um final de tarde para ser lembrado com toda satisfação.

-Está tudo bem em Washington? – ela voltou a insistir quando ele manobrou o carro para sair do estacionamento.

-Sim tudo bem.

-Tem resolvido muitos casos curiosos?

-Nada... nada...!

Scully olhou para ele meneando a cabeça. Cedeu ao impulso de afagá-lo e o fez suavemente bem perto da orelha.

-Estava com saudade – ele confessou rouco, o que a levou a estender outra carícia mais íntima. Desta vez na virilha dele. –Agora estou morrendo de saudade...!

-Seu bobo!

De soslaio, ele devolveu seu flerte com uma olhadela sugestiva. Pegou-lhe a mão inquieta e a beijou, levando-a de volta à virilha.

-Dirija devagar... Temos a tarde toda. – ela pediu lhe dando um tapinha de leve na coxa.

-Não adianta, agora estou morrendo de vontade. Vem cá, vem...

-Mulder!...

Mesmo sob protestos, ela se debruçou sobre ele. Focinhou a curva do seu pescoço, adorando o cheiro do perfume dele.

Parados agora em um sinal, eles se beijaram ardentemente até que o carro de trás buzinou.

Scully voltou ao seu lugar, ficando quietinha e comportada até em casa. Vez ou outra Mulder a olhava de uma maneira poderosa, com se a estivesse enxergando sem roupa alguma.

Ela pôde sentir os bicos dos seios rijos e um latejar incessante nas partes íntimas que a levou a perceber uma umidade desconfortável entre as pernas.

Mulder não podia imaginar o que causava nela desde que o vira, mas também não conseguiu disfarçar a excitação crescente que se apossava dele.

Procurando não demonstrar muita ansiedade, ele estacionou diante do aconchegante prédio onde ela alugava um apartamento.

Subiram juntos para o primeiro andar e na fechadura da porta de número seis, ele pendurou a chave reserva que sempre carregava consigo.

Lá dentro, sob uma polida aparência de limpeza e organização, ele a pegou pelo meio, esmagou na parede e a beijou.

Scully abafou um gemido, deixando cair os livros. Automaticamente Mulder procurou afrouxar suas roupas enquanto movia o corpo esguio junto ao dela.

-Oh!... – ela gemeu sentindo-se erguida nos quadris dele. – Mulder...

-Eu te amo, Dana...!

No alto dos um metro e noventa dele, Scully se agarrou no seu pescoço sentindo-se possuída. Ofegou rendida, cerrando os olhos, arranhando os ombros dele.

Mulder respirava perto de sua boca, ora metendo a língua entre seus dentes, ora mordiscando seu pescoço.

-Oh, Mulder...!

-Deus...! Oh, sim!...

-Não pare...

-Dana!

Acariciavam-se alucinados pelas frestas das roupas. Ela estava com a saia erguida até a cintura e ele com as calças nos tornozelos.

Tropeçando no tapete, Mulder conseguiu levá-la para o sofá. Deitou-a de costas e olhou nos seus olhos recomeçando a estocá-la suavemente agora.

-Tire minha roupa... – ela implorou – Tire tudo!...

Obediente, ele iniciou o ritual com a maior satisfação. Cada centímetro do corpo alvo dela foi descoberto e acariciado.

Deslumbrado diante do par rijo de seios, Mulder os apertou entre os dedos fortes e os chupou como um menino guloso, levando-a ao delírio.

-Humm! Sim...!

-Adoro você!...

-Meu amor!

Ele cavalgou em cima dela freneticamente. Entrelaçou os dedos nos seus cabelos ruivos, tirando-a da realidade sem o mínimo esforço.

Scully o abraçou por baixo da camisa aberta. Deslizou as mãos pelas suas costas firmes, segurou no seu traseiro e o prendeu com uma chave sensual de pernas.

-Oh, está vindo... – ele sussurrou estocando-a ritmicamente até o ápice do gozo.

-Mulder...!

-Dana...!

Viveram e morreram de prazer por breves instantes. Beijando-se, arranhando-se, confrontando-se numa batalha sem perdedores.

Mulder só percebeu como ela era pequenina e frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão poderosa à ponto de lhe dar um prazer enlouquecedor, depois de tê-la visto delirar. Ele parou em cima dela todo suado e arfante, ainda com o coração aos saltos.

-Eu te machuquei?

-Não...

Mais delicado, ele acariciou sua face. Beijou seus lábios rubros, mordiscando-lhe a parte inferior até deixá-los mais inflamados.

-Oh, Dana... Que falta você me faz!

-Também sinto falta de você... – replicou com a voz sumida, tão íntima que ele estremeceu afundando mais dentro dela ainda semi-ereto.

Vibrando de satisfação, Mulder abriu os punhos da camisa, tirou o relógio e se desfez das calças, do boxer molhado de sêmem.

O cheiro dele estava por toda parte. O suor do seu peito molhava a pele delicada dela, mas Scully só conseguia sentir felicidade cada vez que ele a amava ardentemente, morto de saudade.

Era assim que ela conseguia ser mulher; Nos braços do seu amado.

A tarde se foi e a noite caiu, sem que nenhum dos dois tomasse conhecimento. Os motivos que levaram Mulder até ali em plena sexta-feira, agora eram obsoletos para ela. Pelo menos por enquanto. Ele, porém, culpava-se um pouco por estar tirando proveito da fragilidade dela, ao invés de ir direto ao assunto.

-Eu vou preparar algo para você comer. – Scully saiu da cama na penumbra. Vestiu o roupão e foi para a pequena copa deixando-o estendido de bruços na cama.

-Qualquer coisa bem gordurosa para repor minhas energias...

-Você precisa de um bom energético, isso sim – retrucou por cima do ombro.

-Uma gemada seria ótimo...

Rindo da provocação dele, Scully se ocupou. Estava há vontade, pés descalços, cabelo solto. Naquela ocasião, se sentia particularmente satisfeita por estar cozinhando para ele e não apenas para si mesma como fazia quase todos os dias.

Apesar de tudo, ela era habilidosa. Quando o cheiro de comida subiu ao nariz de Mulder, ele levantou a cabeça fazendo um impulso no corpo castigado para se sentar.

-Scully...

-Sim, Mulder?

-Você está vestida no meu roupão.

Ela voltou atrás alguns passos vendo o esforço dele em amarrar as fitas do roupão menor que lhe ficara extremamente curto.

-Ah, por isso eu molhei a manga de molho...!

-Scully!

Rindo descontraída, ela sentou no colo dele fazendo uma graça no seu nariz com o dedo sujo de manteiga.

-Não faça isso!...

-Você precisa mesmo de um banho... Oh! Mulder!...

Com imensa facilidade, ele a colocou deitada do seu lado. Passou uma perna entre as suas e a olhou de perto daquele jeito apaixonado.

-Por que não vem morar comigo de uma vez em Washington? – perguntou ficando sério – Deixe a Academia. Você consegue um emprego em um bom hospital.

-Sim, e poderemos ter um cachorro de estimação e dois filhos! – brincou risonha, mas Mulder não considerou assim e aos poucos libertou o corpo dela. – Mulder?

Ele saiu na direção do banheiro. Scully não entendeu sua contrariedade, mas esperou que ele fosse voltar depois que o som da ducha cessou.

Com uma toalha em volta da cintura e outra menor nas mãos, ele parou na soleira tentando evitar o olhar dela.

-Fala, Mulder. O que é que está acontecendo? Você não veio aqui apenas para me ver, não é? O que houve?

Relutante, ele caminhou até ela. Apoiou a toalha menor em cima do ombro onde a água do banho ainda escorria.

Suavemente ele agachou tomando suas mãos.

-Mulder...

-É sobre um caso novo.

-Mas você disse que não estava investigando nada...

-Não estou. Verdade, não estou... Mas o agente Booth...

-Eu lembro do agente Booth. Lembro da dra. Brennan também. Mulder, eles...

-Não tem nada haver com aquele caso dos híbridos, Scully. – replicou sacudindo levemente suas mãos – Tem haver com... nosso filho.

-O quê?

-William, Scully... O agente Booth descobriu que ele está desaparecido!

Continua.


End file.
